


Just a Little Practice

by blackgoliath



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, dont look at me, some gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgoliath/pseuds/blackgoliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After threesome adventures Hank decides Bill could use a little practice in the having-sex-with-men department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Practice

”Bill, can I talk to you?”

Bill turned away from the microscope he was currently using. He’d let Hank into his lab - a separate lab from Hank’s own, as they both had their own spaces to work with in the Avengers’ mansion - because Hank had said there was something important they’d needed to discuss. Bill had assumed it was science-related, so he’d gone back to work. But there was something about Hank’s tone….

“Yeah, sure. What is it?”

“About….last week.” Hank fidgeted uncomfortably and Bill knew immediately what he meant. The night both of them had avoided talking about while Jan seemed all too comfortable with trying to make it happen again.

“Oh. Yeah. What about it?”

“Well, I was thinking…” Hank moved closer, trailing his fingertip along the edge of the counter. Bill remained rooted to the spot near his microscope; it was safer there. “That maybe if that, um, situation happens again, maybe you’d want to…..you know.”

Bill swallowed. His mouth was suddenly very dry. “Want to what?”

“Top? I think that’s the term.”

Bill had known Hank for a long time, and it was obvious when his best friend wanted something but wasn’t sure how to go about asking. Bill knew this feeling especially well, since he was the same way. But this….he hadn’t expected this kind of question.

“Um. Well I don’t really have any experience, except for…last week. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“I can show you.”

Okay, not just dry mouth now. His stomach was doing little backflips and he knew his hands were trembling.

“Oh, really? Do you have a video or something?”

“No.” Hank was closer now, mere feet away from Bill. “I meant to show you through experience. Kind of like practice.” Hank’s cheeks were turning a brilliant red, which would make it obvious how flustered he was about this, if Bill wasn’t already so good at reading his body language. Bill’s mind raced. _Is he saying what I think he’s saying?_

“Yeah, okay. That’d be great.” 

He tried to play it off all nonchalant, and as if on cue Hank surged forward, his lips finding Bill’s while he tangled his fingers in Bill’s hair. Bill had a lot of reservations about this - ‘ _don’t you have a wife?_ ’ being the major one - but there were a lot of other things Bill had, weird squirmings and flutterings in his stomach when Hank was nearby, when Hank would smile at him over a job well done, when Hank would lean in close to tell him something about a formula he was working on…..and these things were strong enough that they overrode his first instinct to say “wait a minute, you’re married!”

The fact that the three of them had had sex only a week ago also helped him overcome his reservations.

Besides, reservations or not, as soon as Hank slipped his tongue into Bill’s mouth it was over. He couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to, which was good, because Hank was shoving his shirt up under the lab coat he wore and tugging at the button of his jeans and generally making it very difficult for Bill to do anything but be extremely aroused.

Bill shoved Hank up against a free counter, and Hank easily slid up onto it, lying on his back and pulling Bill by the hips in-between his spread legs. Their kissing was interrupted when Bill pulled back in order to drag Hank’s pants off, and he had to suppress a groan when he found that Hank, against all of Bill’s expectations, was not wearing any underwear.

Hank smiled shyly, a strange contrast to his earlier assertiveness. “I was hoping this would go the way I thought, so…..”

“So you went commando,” Bill finished for him, and it was difficult to hide the way he shivered at the thought. Hank had forgone underwear just for him, something which was very un-Hank and something which turned Bill on a lot more than he’d thought it would. The pants fell to the ground and Bill sucked in a breath, his hands sliding up Hank’s thighs, his actions stilled by the realization (like a bucket of cold ass water) that he _didn’t_ know what he was doing, and as good as practice was it didn’t really help if he wasn’t sure what the hell he should be practicing. 

Hank, as if reading his mind, cupped his cheeks and pushed him away enough that they could lock eyes. “There’s lubricant in my coat pocket,” he said quietly, cheeks flushed and lips swollen and red. “Put some on the first three fingers of your right hand. Make sure they’re coated extremely well; that will help with the pain.”

“Pain? Hank, I don’t want to hurt you….”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Hank brushed his thumb over Bill’s cheek and something welled up in his chest. Something he really didn’t feel like dealing with right now. “Janet’s used, uh, a prosthetic a couple times on me. It’ll be a lot easier than it was for you last week.” Hank was smiling, but in apology. “Sorry if I hurt you.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Bill kissed him quickly, soft and sweet, before searching Hank’s lab coat for the lube. It was a small bottle, full of clear gel, and again Bill felt heat shoot straight to his crotch at the realization that Hank had planned all of this _just for him_. Just to get into his pants, to ‘practice’. He tried not to look too much into it.

He followed Hank’s directions and hesitantly pushed a finger between Hank’s ass cheeks and inside of him. Hank gasped quietly, his eye closing as he pushed down against Bill’s hand. Three fingers later and Hank was quivering and moaning and clutching at Bill’s wrist. When Bill pulled his hand back Hank didn’t do anything more than whimper, and that was fine; Bill knew what to do now. He didn’t need any more direction.

He thrust in slowly, gently, ignoring the instinct to snap his hips until he was up to the hilt inside of Hank. That would hurt, he knew; he remembered the pain from when Hank had been the one topping, even though both Hank and Jan had been extremely gentle and slow with him. And Hank responded well, anyway, with soft moans and whispered encouragement, and it was driving Bill crazy, really, and he had to take a moment once he was all the way in to breathe deeply and remind himself that cumming too early would be extremely fucking embarrassing. 

He kept a good pace, even and slow, working at it until Hank was whimpering “ _More_ ” and who was Bill to deny him? He could feel Hank’s legs locked around his waist, pushing him deeper as he went, driving him harder and faster until he was half bent over Hank, arms braced on either side of the counter, face buried in Hank’s shoulder as he tried to muffle the sounds slipping almost constantly from his lips. Hank didn’t seem too worried about this; he was growing louder by the minute and eventually his hands found Bill’s butt and he gripped hard, rolling his hips forward and arching up against Bill and groaning and even shifting somewhat beneath Bill. The reason wasn’t obvious until Bill took the hint and re-angled himself and apparently he’d done the right thing because Hank jerked suddenly and cried out, fingers digging into Bill’s skin.

“Yes, right there, _right there_ jesus Bill—”

He snapped his hips hard, an automatic reflex at how much Hank’s voice affected him, and earned another loud moan for his efforts. Obviously this was the angle to keep, and keep it he did, Hank verging on the point of screaming for each thrust, and somewhere in the back of his mind Bill wondered if he was hitting that same something Hank had stimulated for him the week before.

“Bill, oh, Bill, right there, keep going, oh god _don’t stop_ —-” And then Bill jerked forward, scraping his teeth along Hank’s shoulder, and Hank tightened his legs around Bill’s hips and pushed back hard and dragged his hand along his own dick and it was over, Bill could feel it in the way Hank’s body tensed beneath him. And a few moments later Bill followed, clinging to his best friend as Hank quivered and shook and gasped Bill’s name, something Bill burned into his memory to be accessed later for personal use.

It took them a few moments to recover, and it was Hank who shifted first, framing Bill’s face in his hands and smiling in that way that had Bill wondering if he was suffering a heart attack.

“You did a really good job,” Hank said softly. Bill tried not to take that as being as dumb as it sounded. “See? It’s not too bad.”

“Yeah, I guess you were right.”

Hank kissed him again, and Bill hoped there was something more than ‘you are the friend I have sex with’ in it. He sat up, sliding off of Bill, and smiled. 

“So we’ll see you next week?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” He must’ve sounded put down, because Hank pulled him close again, locking them together so Bill couldn’t break away.

“And if you ever want to…..you know. Practice some more.” Hank was biting his lip. “Just let me know.”

Bill couldn’t help the burst of hope that had his pulse stuttering slightly. “Sure,” he said, nuzzling into the side of Hank’s neck, taking a risk with the intimacy. He was awarded with an appreciative hum from Hank. “How about tomorrow?”

He half expected Hank to frown, to back out and say that wasn’t what he meant. He was pleasantly surprised.

“Sounds like a date.”


End file.
